Sorceress Supreme / Nico Minoru (Earth-120120)
Sorceress Supreme Real Name: Nico Minoru Codenames: Sorceress Supreme Earth-120120 Affiliations: Young Avengers; Avengers Academy earlier: Alpha Flight, X-Men, Avengers, Defenders. Powers: Chaos Magic like the Scarlet Witch (one of the most powerful forms of energy) and through its magic, she used to control such power, became a mutant "Chaos Magician" much more than Wanda Maximoff with such power she can use to change all reality, Nico Minoru is so powerful that it is able to raise the dead, as she did with his deceased friends members of the Avengers Academy; she can delete beings completely of reality or create beings of existence from nothing; besides being able to steal pieces of souls of Mephisto's , the supreme lord of the underworld. It is said that his power is capable of triggering endless and unimaginable events, so much so that Dr. Doom lusted have this power . Beyond of such powers, she also has learned from Omega level Magic advanced taught by Doctor Strange, his tutor: Agatha Harkness and the vast majority of the mystics of their universe including Dr.Druid, Son of Satan and his sister Satanna, Brother Voodoo , Shaman being able to fly, teleport, generate force fields, channel your energy and cause bursts of energy , control minds of several people also having the ability to clairvoyance, create supernatural beings among many other skills, giving she a range of unimaginable power to its spells. More recently began to have the ability to manipulate minds and also telekinesis, molecular restructuring, persuasion, as we see when she uses her power against the robots of Ultron, Nico Minoru was coached by Hawkeye and Captain America of its reality in close combat hand-to-hand, having also learned combat strategies, becoming a great strategist, besides being the nexus of your universe, in which all the same is attached to she. Nico Minoru also has the ability to take advantage of telepathy and other psychic powers. She is considered an Omega level mutant although their status as "mutant" is "artificial" as she used her magic to change mystically its genetic structure giving up Gene X and the mutant power to manipulate probabilities just like Wanda Maximoff later It evolved into chaos magic. Mentors: Shaman, Madame Web, Agatha Harkness, Ghost Rider, Scarlet Witch, Charles Xavier, Dr. Druid, Brother Voodoo, Daimon Hellstorm, Satanna, Dr. Strange. Items: The Staff of One, Eye of Agamotto, Compendium of the One, Cloak of Levitation, Wand of Watoomb, Orb of Agamotto, Book of Vishanti. Biography: At 15 years old, Nico Minoru found he had magical powers. A year after discovering their gifts during a meeting of the Pride, she witnessed and prevented the Pride closed a deal with the demons known as Gibborim. After the event, Nico Minoru ends up accidentally teleporting to Canada where it is found by a member of Alpha Flight, Shaman. Realizing the magical nature of the girl, Shaman began to train her and she went to live with members of Alpha Flight. Nico Minoru eventually become attached as a friend with the mutant Aurora. Wanting to be like Aurora, Nico Minoru ended up casting a spell on herself to become a mutant and mystically changed his body gaining Gene X and the mutant power to manipulate probabilitys just like the Scarlet Witch as well as also manifest the power of clairvoyance. At the request of Shaman, a seer named Madame Web helped the little Nico Minoru with his new powers and was surprised by her ability to master the magic of chaos far superior way to Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch and took the girl to her friend Agatha Harkness. Agatha taught much more to Nico Minoru. During the training Nico Minoru, Agatha is attacked by Mephisto and free she with the help of Ghost Rider. Agatha then asks for Blaze take the girl to the only student who had overcome the own Agatha, the mutant member of the X-Men, Scarlet Witch. At the time he spent with the Ghost Rider, Nico Minoru helped to defeat many demons. Already with Wanda and the X-Men he learned to deal with his mutant gift and the chaos magic in quite different ways and helped Wanda to extract the Phoenix Force from within the body of Jean Grey, saving the redhead's life. When Wanda decided to join the Avengers, Nico accompanied and there met other masters of magic who learned much, surprising and surpassing all with only 17 years old. Trying a new agreement with the Gibborim Pride attacks the Avengers looking for Nico Minoru, as the price to close the deal would be her soul. Nico Minoru is saved by Doctor Strange that transforms into his new pupil with Defenders. Three years were all that Nico Minoru needed to overcome Strange and become the new Sorceress Supreme of his universe. Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Clairvoyance Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Mutates